dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Artemis
Artemis is the daughter of the God of Lightning and leader of the Greek Pantheon, Zeus, and the Goddess Leto, and she herself is the Goddess of the Hunt, often associated with the bow and arrow. Iphigenia has been teaching Artemis about video games and Japan (due to her company being located there), but progress has been slow, due to the Goddess' lack of interest. Though Iphigenia managed to replace most of Artemis' outfits with Japanese-styled ones with one of her pranks, the Goddess has yet to gain much interest, much to Iphi's dismay. She is a supporting character in the fanfiction Deus Vult. Appearance Artemis has unblemished skin, with her cheeks slightly pink, and long, scarlet red hair, that falls down to her waist and matching eyes. Her hair has the bangs brushed to the sides and between her eyes, with the bangs falling down over her nose and past her cheeks slightly. She has a white hairband going across her head with a wing, that takes an appearance similar to that of an Angel, attached to the very end on both sides of the band. She has a similar height to a high schooler. She wears a traditional, white and red, Japanese outfit, which falls down to her thighs, with shoulder guards wrapped onto her upper arms, though her shoulders are bare. She wears red boots that go up just past her knees. However, this outfit is not by choice, as she doesn't have many other outfits she can wear when not out on a hunt because of Iphi stealing Artemis' casual outfits and burning them, which she casually refers to as a "prank". Personality Artemis is a rather kind, teenage-looking young girl, especially towards other girls and towards those who worship her within her temple. She takes great joy in hunting and training in archery, and would eagerly teach anyone how to utilize a bow and arrow correctly and how to raise hunting dogs to assist them in the hunt. However, Artemis despises men to the point that she announced that she would never sleep with one. Though she has few male friends, the vast majority are women. But, due to Iphigenia's influence, Artemis has slowly calmed down with regards to her opinions on men, to the point that she can now tolerate them, even ones she utterly despises, allowing her to "work" with men when necessary. Towards her relationship with her father, Zeus, she can be quite the average brat - she can usually be seen praising him and asking him for gifts, to which he'll respond with giving her whatever she wants. She is quite spoiled when home, but outside of it, she is actually quite respectful. Regarding her twin brother, Apollo, she has a healthy rivalry with him towards archery and a close relationship with him, even if sometimes she gets pretty upset with him. History TBA Powers and Abilities High Divinity - Artemis, being a pure-blooded God, possesses a large amount of divine blood flowing through her veins, to the point that a God-slaying weapon would deal a tremendous amount of damage to her, however, the amount of power she gains because of her divinity, is enough to offset this demerit. Due to her divinity, Artemis naturally possesses an incredible amount of life force, allowing her to live for thousands of years without much care. *'Touki': Because of her naturally high life force, Artemis' Touki is incredibly powerful. Though she isn't really trained in it or Senjutsu, she can naturally utilize her Touki as easy as breathing. With her Touki, all of her physical aspects increase exponentially, allowing her to have incredibly high power, speed, and durability, rivaling that of High-level Dragons with ease. Immense Strength - As a pure-blooded God, Artemis naturally possesses a large amount of physical power held within her body. Due to her training and her regular hunts, her power is regularly utilized, so she is never out of shape. Immense Speed - As a pure-blooded God, Artemis naturally possesses a large amount of speed contained within her. Due to the nature of her hunts, in which she is usually following after her prey, she gained the ability to move quickly from a standstill with ease. *'Presence Concealment': Artemis can hide her presence from any being, even Senjutsu experts, in fact, when she walks, she won't even make sound, allowing her to track her prey without them realizing it's being followed by a predator. Immense Durability - Artemis, as a pure-blooded God, possesses an incredibly robust body containing a large amount of natural life force. She can take several hits without feeling anything or even a bruise showing up on her skin. When combined with her Touki, she could be described as a tank facing off against a human. Immense Stamina - Artemis, as a pure-blooded God, naturally possesses an incredible amount of stamina and due to her regular hunting, she has learned how to pace herself appropriately, allowing her stamina to last for several days so that she can hunt for even longer periods of time. And also, due to her hunting, Artemis gained the patience of a Buddha, allowing her to watch her prey in silence without moving a single muscle or even to twitch; she effectively becomes one with the world when hunting. Master Archer Master Hunter Expert Trapper Expert Swordswoman Expert Dualwielder Master Martial Artist Immense Magic Power Nightvision Sharp Senses Equipment ' ' 'Khryselakatos' Meaning "of the Golden Shaft" is Artemis' golden bow that she received from The Kyklopes which was later used in the oath she took towards her virginity. The bow can be taken apart in the middle and turned into twin shortswords with a unique design. The bow itself is golden, with the handle being black with a gold ring going around the middle of the handle. The upper and lower limb of the bow is bladed, allowing it to be used to cut those who get too close to Artemis, while the area closer to the handle could be described as a "crossguard" of sorts. When the bow is taken apart, it reveals a golden blade with a black handle and gold pommel that possesses a unique design. Ruins appear near the point of the blade and due to the opening in the crossguard, forming a 'u' the weapon can also be used to catch swords. ' ' 'Iokheira' Meaning "Showered by Arrows" is Artemis' golden arrows that she also received from The Kyklopes which could bring sudden death and disease to girls and women. The arrows possess a gold-colored wooden shaft, with the arrowhead being gold with an intricate design itself, and white surrounding the edge of the arrow. Artemis can summon the arrows at will, and each arrowhead possesses a different design on the golden metal, allowing each and every single to be called a work of art, which Artemis takes great pride in. Due to the nature of the arrow, it could also be used to kill those she made immortal quite easily, which is a reason why she usually uses arrows made out of magic, instead of her Iokheira, which she can summon an almost indefinite amount of. In a single moment, she can shoot a thousand of these arrows at a single target, or call down a hundred thousand from the Heavens to wipe out an army. Trivia *Her physical appearance is based on Caeldori from Fire Emblem: Fates. **The bow takes its appearance from Fate/Prototype and was the weapon of choice used by Gilgamesh Proto, Enki - the Sword of the End. **The arrow takes its appearance from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, the Stand Arrow. **Artemis shares the same name as her bow and arrow as epithets. *Artemis is used to Iphigenia pulling pranks on her, to the point that she can immediately tell if Iphigenia has pulled one, just by looking at her or at her surroundings. **Her favorite way to get back at her is by tickling her feet. *Zeus, stop putting your dinkleberg into various women, for Ex's sake! Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Deus Vult